Rebel with a Cause
by Raveniie
Summary: A new shipmate joins the crew and Janeway's world is turned upside down. What will happen? and will this new member, help the crew get home? What relationships will form and what others will fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to my newest story, please feel free to rate and review. I'm kinda new at this and stretching my writing muscles as it were.  
_

 _ **Rebel with a Cause.**_

" _Computer time_ " Janeway growled tossing to her side for the final time before sitting up in bed.  
" _The time is 0300 hours_ " The mechanical voice of the computer chirped back.  
This elicited another groan from the tired captain, rubbing her hands over her face, Janeway got out of bed and walked towards the replicator in her quarters. This was the third night in a row that she couldn't sleep and she was beginning to feel the drain on her own systems.  
" _Coffee, Black_ " she called and the replicator produced the liquid that sustained Janeway through these days of insomnia.  
The captain sat down and began to read an engineering report on a PADD.

A large beeping awoke the sleeping captain, she stirred and stretched groaning at the pain in her back from falling asleep in her chair. The cup of coffee rested on her table still full and the PADD had fallen to the floor.  
' _Remind me to thank Be'lanna for her boring reports one of these days'_ she thought smiling slightly. After a sonic shower the captain was refreshed and out of her quarters just in time to make it to the bridge for the start of her shift at 0800 hours.  
" _Captain on the bridge_ " Tuvok called from his station giving his usual nod to his superior before returning to his console.  
Janeway smiled at her friend before moving to the captain's chair relieving Commander Chakotay for his first break of the day. " _Have a good breakfast commander_ " she called and he nodded and smiled,

" _Hope you slept well captain_ " he replied. She nodded back blatantly starring at the console beside her.

Most of the alpha shift went smoothly and the captain retired to her ready room for the last part of her shift to go through some reports. She relaxed back into her chair at her desk feeling the knots in her neck tighten as she stretched. Her door chimed and Chakotay walked in carrying a handful of reports.  
" _You ready_?" He asked setting the pile on her table.  
She groaned slightly and sighed. " _I suppose so_ " she laughed relaxing her back feeling the pain she winced slightly. Chakotay looked at her with a concerned face. " _Are you alright Kathryn? You not sleeping again_?"  
She smiled at him gently. " _How did you guess_?" She laughed rubbing her shoulder.  
" _Intuition"_ he joked " _Why don't you see the doctor he might be able to give you something to help you sleep_?"

She smiled sipping her coffee and picking up the first PADD.  
" _What happened last time I took a sleeping hypo spray_?" she spoke. " _I missed an entire battle with the vidians._ "  
" _Fair point_ " he smiled picking up his own PADD " _Well I hope these reports put you in a calming mood_ " he laughed " _They are pretty routine luckily for us"  
"That's good"_ Janeway smiled. " _Things seem to be going our way for once_ ".  
Chakotay was just about to reply when the captains con-badge beeped. " _Captain you better come see this_ " Ensign Harry called over the con.  
" _On our way_ " Janeway replied putting down her PADD " _Spoke too soon Comander_ " she laughed following him out of her ready room.  
" _report_ " she called looking at Harry.  
The young Ensign responded. " _Captain long range scans are picking up a ship… captain... it's got a Starfleet signature_ " He looked up at her " _Captain it's transmitting a distress call on all subspace bands_ "  
" _Let's hear it_ " She called.  
A crackly voice came over the speakers. " _This is Ensign Sam Cook of the federation shuttle falcon, in need of immediate assistance, anyone_." The voice cracked and the message ended.

Janeway turned to Tom Paris at the helm. " _Tom get us there as fast as you can_."  
" _Eye Ma'am_ " he called back " _Should be there in 5 minutes_ "

Tuvok spoke up " _Captain I'm picking up heavy damage on the shuttle_ "  
Janeway turned to him " _An attack_?"  
" _Unlikely captain, there is no residual weapons or ship signatures in the area_ "

Janeway nodded.  
" _I'm picking up two lifesigns though they are very faint_ "

Tuvok responded as they approached the shuttle.

" _Harry beam them to sickbay_ " Janeway responded.  
" _Eye Captain, energizing, I've got them_ " He replied.  
" _Captain the shuttle_ " Tuvok called before a shockwave rocked the ship. " _has exploded_ " he responded looking at her sheepishly. " _No damage_ ".  
" _Doctor to the Captain_ " he called over the con.  
" _Janeway here doctor_ "  
" _Captain, you better come down here"  
"On my way_" she began moving to the turbolift. " _Commander you have the bridge"  
_

Janeway arrived in sickbay to see the doctor and Kes rushing around treating the two new arrivals, a boy about Harry Kim's age and a girl who looked strangely familiar under all the damage.  
" _Doctor you called_ " she said looking at the EMH.  
" _Yes Captain I've stabilized them both, they were in a bad way, life support had failed and they were close to asphyxiation_ " He looked at his patients.  
" _Captain the reason I called you down is… somewhat an usual issue_ "  
He called heading to the console in front of the bio-bed where the girl lay.

Janeway looked at the girl before looking at the image the doctor brought up.  
" _Doctor is this right_?" She asked shocked.  
" _It's right Captain, this girl, she's your daughter_ "  
The captain looked at the red hair of the girl who looked to be about 18 years old.  
" _Anna_ " she muttered under her breath.

 _And there we have it folks my first chapter please be kind haha_ _Hope you enjoy and the next chapter should be out soon._


	2. Chapter 2

_I've really enjoyed this story so decided to write a bit more today. Hope you guys like it._

" _Anna_ " She muttered under her breath, the captain moved to the girl's side and watched as the doctor repaired the damage to her face. She did look familiar. Janeway turned the girls face to face her and she placed her hand on her shoulder. The realization hit Janeway who's eyes welled up with tears. "It is Anna" She replied to the doctor. " _I haven't seen her since she was 11, when we left for this mission, 7 years ago_ " She smiled looking at the girl. " _She's beautiful_ " she reached up and placed a hand on the girl's head.  
" _Yes she is, just like you_ " the Doctor responded looking at her smiling gently.  
" _What's she doing out here_?" The captain voiced her question.  
The doctor shook his head. " _I don't know Captain but she needs to rest now, if you'd like to come back later I can wake her for you_ " he responded.  
She nodded. " _Yeah I have to finish on the bridge and, I guess tell the crew, or someone_ " she nodded moving away still in a state of shock. " _Take care of her doctor_ " she replied before leaving the sickbay without a glance back.

" _Your daughter_?" Chakotay asked in the meeting room looking at his Captain who was staring at her senior staff.  
" _You never told us you had a daughter_ " Seven of Nine responded bluntly.  
The captain looked over at the beautiful Blonde. She nodded, she guessed this would be a challenging topic for her to talk about.  
" _You're right Seven I didn't_ " She hesitated. " _When we got stranded here in the Delta Quadrant, my focus was on the crew"_ she sat down gently in her chair. " _The crew was my first responsibility, I knew Anna was safe at home, my job as Captain was to get this crew home_ " She sighed " _I guess in all the years, it was less painful to remember the life I'd left behind_."  
Be'lanna looked up. " _I understand what you mean Captain, I think we all miss our family back at home, but we choose not to think or talk about them because it hurts too much_ "  
The room fell silent in acknowledgement of this fact. The Captain smiled " _Well now that you've all been brought up to speed, dismissed._ "  
The room filled out all apart from Seven of Nine.

The Captain sighed " _Seven what is it_?"  
" _I find it curious Captain_ "  
 _"What_?"  
" _Well_ " Seven's cortical implant above her eye raised. " _There was no mention of a daughter in your file_ "  
Janeway shot her a look. " _You've been through my file_?"  
Seven looked at her and stood up. " _Only the Starfleet file, never personal files_ " she responded.  
Janeway placed a hand on her shoulder. " _Fair enough Seven, and no she isn't mentioned there… it's a long story for another time okay_ "  
Seven nodded and left.

' _Why am I so nervous_?' Janeway mused pacing outside sickbay. ' _She's my daughter_ ' she kept reminding herself. But she didn't know how to approach this, would she have to be Kathryn or Captain? How would her daughter perceive her? It had been 7 years. The girl had grown so much from the young 11 year old she's left behind on earth. How could she explain everything to her?

Taking a deep breath she walked into the room. Her eye's cast around the room and at first saw no one but the young man on a bio bed.  
" _Doctor_?" she called looking around the room.  
" _Captain_ " he exclaimed walking out of his office. " _Welcome back_ " he walked up to her. The look of confusion he saw in the captain made him move closer.  
" _She's fine Captain, she's in there_ " He said motioning to the room on the other side of his office. " _She's a very bright young girl_ " He smiled.

Janeway nodded and moved towards the room, inside her daughter had her back to her, looking at the plants in the shelving unit. She had bright blonde hair tied up in a plait that ran down her back. Janeway could tell it was dyed, she used to have red hair like herself.  
" _Anna?_ " Janeway spoke, realizing her voice was now just a whisper.  
The girl turned around, her deep chocolate brown eyes sparkled with tears.  
" _Mum?_ " She whispered back. Time seemed to stop in that moment. All of Janeway's hidden feelings from the last seven years spilled out and before she knew it she and Anna were wrapped up in a hug, both crying and both on the floor.

 _"_ _Why are you here?, I mean how did you get here?"_ Janeway asked sitting on a biobed next to her daughter who was receiving her last overview from the doctor.  
Anna looked down sadly. _"Well, you wont be happy"_ She muttered. Janeway placed a hand on her knee. _"I'm happy you're here"_ she smiled.  
Anna nodded _"Well okay, you knew the wormhole you were using to talk to Starfleet?"_ Janeway nodded remembering how a few days before they'd run into their ship they contacted Starfleet through a wormhole using a probe in the center to bounce off the messages. " _well, I wanted to talk to you"_ Anna started looking at her comrade who was still under the doctor's anesthetic. _"I've always said if we got a chance I'd want to join you. Starfleet wouldn't let me talk to you so Sami, he…he took his shuttle craft."_ She stammered. _"He'd been working on that shuttle for months, he bought it and it wouldn't even turn on, he fixed it up. We took it and he said he'd get me to you, and we flew through the wormhole"_ Janeway stood up and began pacing.  
 _"I know it was dangerous"_ Anna began looking at her mother. _"we flew through the wormhole and hit the probe on the way through, it collapsed the wormhole and we got flung out before we reached you, and that's where you found us"._ Janeway looked at her daughter. _"Anna, why would you do such a dangerous thing, have you any idea what could have happened to you, to BOTH of you?"_ She began the anger and hurt hitting her voice.  
Anna began to tear up. _"It can't be any worse than it's been the last 7 years of my life!"_ Anna yelled back turning her back on her mother. _"You haven't been there… you don't know what it was like. Stuck on earth, left with a family who wasn't even mine. Lost and Alone!"_ Anna burst into tears and Janeway stepped back as the Doctor placed a hand on Anna's shoulder.  
 _"Captain, this isn't good for her, she's still tired and needs to remain calm"_ He looked sympathetically at the Captain. _"Maybe you should come back tomorrow, once you've both had a good night's sleep and thought things through?"  
_ Janeway nodded and moved to her daughter's side. _"I'm so sorry Anna, I don't know what you had to deal with on earth, but I'm so happy you're here now"  
_ Anna leant against her mother's neck and sobbed. _"I've missed you so much"  
_ The captain held her daughter and vowed that from then on she would do whatever she could to ease the burden her daughter clearly held.

 _Okay Dokey Chapter two, I was so excited over this story that I just HAD to follow on.  
Like, comment and Review of course! I will read and respond to every one! _

_-Raveniie_


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay guys Chapter 3 is up and running woot! I'm so excited about this story that I seriously can't stop writing it and I really need to low down on posting these chapters but I can't help it okay XD._

The lights in the sickbay were out apart from a dim light coming from the doctor's office where he continued to work. Anna tossed her head gently as a nightmare thrashed through her mind. Swirling storms, sparks shooting everywhere, darkness. She shot up on the bio bed " _SAM!"_ she yelled bringing the doctor to her side.  
" _Anna it's alright, he's safe"_ The Doctor began before the boy put his arm on the holograms shoulder.

 _"_ _I got this Doc"_ Sam Cook stood behind him, the Doctor nodded and moved away. _"Move up Ann"_ He whispered. Anna shuffled to the side and he lay down, Anna returned her head to his chest. _"You're alright boo, I'm safe, I'm here with you"_ He whispered stroking the girls hair till she fell back asleep.

The morning came round too quickly, the Doctor turned the lights up and smiled at the sleeping patients still fast asleep together. He tapped the boy on the shoulder. _"Sam, you and Anna really need to get some food in you"_ He whispered gently.  
Sam nodded his eye adjusting to the light. _"Anna wake up, breakfast time"_ He muttered feeling the woman stir.  
 _"Alright I'm up"  
_ Sam was already off the bed replicating clothes before Anna had time to sit up and rub her eyes.  
He threw on a black pair of slacks and a light blue tee-shirt passing her a royal purple dress and some black leggings and some black heeled boots. _"Thanks"_ Anna smiled changing quickly into her clothes, she ran a brush through her long blonde hair and placed it in a neat bun at the back of her head.  
 _"Are you joining us for breakfast Doctor?"_ She called to the hologram. He smiled gently at the woman. _"As a hologram eating isn't a luxury I have… but I'll walk to the mess hall I have a patient I have to see today who's too stubborn to be treated in sickbay."_ He grumbled grabbing his medical bag and following the two out the door.

Anna smiled walking into the mess hall, it was alive with people eating. _"Well here you both are, I'm sure you'll find your way back to sickbay on your own"_ He smiled quickly departing seeing the friendly talaxian Neelix making a b-line for them.  
 _"Hello!"_ He beamed looking at the two new commers. _"Welcome to the mess hall"_ He said taking Anna's hand. _"What would you both like for breakfast?"_ He asked moving to the counter. Anna couldn't help but notice how many of the staff were starring right at her. Sam took one look at the food Neelix was cooking and bolted for the door. Anna looked after him then back at Neelix. _"I think he's still feeling a little bit tender, I'll take him something when I head back to sickbay, for now what do you have that's easy on the stomach?"_ Neelix thought for a bit. _"Scrambled eggs?"_ He muttered to her, Anna smiled and nodded, Neelix looked back at her before cracking her eggs into the pan.

 _"I've never seen a species with your marking before mr…"  
"Neelix… call me Neelix, and no I'm Talaxian, we live here in the Delta Quadrant" _He smiled. _"Mind you we've never had the Captain's daughter onboard before"_ Anna smiled then looked a bit forlorn. _"Yeah guess I was a bit of a shock huh?"_ She joked taking her plate from Neelix.

She looked around the room it was pretty busy, she saw a table in the center where three people were sat eating. She moved towards them. _"May I sit with you?"_ She asked gently.  
 _"Sure"_ One of the men said back motioning to the seat beside him. _"I'm Tom Paris, this is Be'lanna and this is Ensign Harry Kim"_ He called motioning to the two people in turn who both smiled at her.  
" _Paris?"_ Anna asked looking at him. _"Like Admiral Paris?"_ The man nodded.  
 _"I see you know my father"  
_ Anna laughed, _"In a sense yes I do, he never liked me though"._ Tom smiled.

 _"_ _Oh and why was that?"  
_ Anna looked at him taking a bite of her food.  
 _"He said I reminded him too much of you"_ She laughed _"You're not the only child who went a bit haywire at the academy"  
"You were at the academy?" _Harry said looking at her.  
 _"Yeah they let me in early, I had a good teacher, Sam taught me everything I needed to know to pass the entrance exam"_ She smiled.  
Be'lanna looked at the girl. _"So, why did you decide to come find us out here in the Delta Quadrant, the captain filled us in on how you got here, my question is why?"_ She asked as gently as she could.  
Anna looked around the table at the group and then looked at her food. _"Well, I guess I missed my mum, life on earth wasn't exactly easy after she left"_ Anna began.  
 _"You were left with Mark right? The Captain's Fiance"_ Tom chirped up.  
Anna nodded and took a quick drink of water. _"Yeah, but Mark isn't my father"_ Anna sighed. _"Heck he didn't even want me"_ She muttered looking at the group. _"I'd tell you everything but I really need to have this conversation with my mum… the Captain first, can you tell me where she is?"  
_ Tom nodded. _"On the bridge".  
_ Harry stood up. _"I'll take you, I'm due back on duty anyway"  
_ Anna nodded and stood up walking out with him. Their walk down the corridors was fairly quiet apart from a few choice questions from Harry about how she was feeling and such. They stepped out of the turbo lift onto the bridge and Anna looked around in awe.  
" _She's bigger then I imagined_ " She spoke and Harry smiled.  
" _She beautiful, well the Captain's probably in her ready room down there"_ He pointed at the doors.  
 _"Thanks Harry"_ She smiled moving down to the room and stopping at Tuvok's station. _"I know you, I've seen you before…. Tuvok right?"_ She said looking at the man who nodded. _  
"Indeed, last time I saw you, you were 10 years old"_ He responded. Anna laughed. _"That's right you're the man with the pointy ears I remember"_ She smiled. " _Nice to see you Tuvok"._

The doorbell chimed to the Captain's ready room. " _Enter"_ She called. The doors moved open and Anna walked in, she saw her Captain sat at her desk with the first officer both reading PADDs.  
"Oh Anna, nice to see you, this is Commander Chakotay my first officer"  
"Nice to meet you sir" Anna responded nodding her head, the man smiled at her. "Your tattoo sir" she smiled "I know someone with one similar". He nodded "It's a symbol of my tribe, your friend must be a descendant of the native American tribes."  
"Indeed he is sir, a very brave warrior"  
The Captain looked at her daughter. "Chaoktay can we finish these later I need to speak with Anna"  
He nodded and left without another word. The Captain smiled at her daughter and moved them over to the ready room sofa by the window. "Would you like anything to drink Anna?"  
"No thanks, I've just eaten in the mess hall"  
The Captain nodded.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Better" Anna responded. "But I need to talk to you" She continued looking down at her arms.  
"I imagine you have a lot to tell me" The Captain responded.  
Anna looked at her mother. "Well I suppose I should start with the fact that, Mum I'm sorry, but Mark's married"  
The Captain's heart sank slightly but she also secretly knew that this day would come. "I imagined he would"  
"She's awful mother, she's only with him for his money and as you can imagine she never had any time for me" Anna responded looking at her hands again. "I left when I was 15" she muttered making Janeway look at her.  
"Left? As in ran away?"  
Anna nodded. "They didn't care, didn't even come looking for me"  
"What did you do?"  
Anna smiled. "I took care of myself, and Sam helped me, he's always been there for me, helped me get into Starfleet"  
Janeway looked at her daughter and secretly admired her resilience.  
"I stayed with Sam most of the time, he took care of me, taught me how to fly a shuttle" she sighed. "I missed you terribly" she muttered.  
Janeway nodded. "Wouldn't you have been safer staying with Mark"  
Anna looked away again, Janeway saw the tears begin to form in her daughter's eyes. "He wasn't the man you thought he was mum" Anna began sobbing gently. "He was an awful man, after you disappeared and he met this woman, he did whatever he could to get me to leave, I never had a moments peace and… well" she sobbed.  
"Did he hit you?" Janeway whispered gently, her heart began to pound feeling anger and betrayal in her heart.  
Anna nodded and burst into heavier tears as Janeway pulled her into a hug her own tears beginning to fall.  
"Anna I'm so sorry, if I'd have known, I'm so sorry" Janeway cried.  
Anna nodded. "It's not your fault, It was never your fault".

 _Chapter 3, there you see Anna's reason for leaving and coming after her mother. As always Comment and Review and Fave. :) Love every single one of you who reads this story._


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you guys for your amazing reviews, and I really hope you are all enjoying the story so far, I appologise about my lack of Startrek knowledge it's been a while since I watched most of the episodes so my knowledge is probably flawed that's why there insn't much of it in this story yet, but I may branch out – Raven._

Anna stayed with Janeway for the rest of the day they sat in their ready room as Janeway read over most of the reports, Anna would ask her about the ship and the crew.  
"What would you like to go into whilst on this ship Anna?" Janeway asked. "You must know a little about the different ship's systems to have gotten into Starfleet, maybe we could train you up here somewhere"  
Anna smiled. "Well I did happen to notice your astrometrics lab, quite ingenious really, to think that you created an astrometrics lab just as Starfleet was developing them at home." She handed her mother a coffee she had just replicated her. "Maybe there would be interesting, I'd love to study where we've been and where we're heading" She smiled picking up her own cup of Juice.  
Janeway nodded at her daughter. "Well we do have Seven of Nine in there; she can be a bit…erm… abrupt."  
Anna nodded. "Yes I bumped into her earlier today"  
"Oh, what happened"  
"All I said was hello and I got, a pretty abrupt hello Anna Janeway, tertiary sub junction of Kathryn Janeway, nice to know what my 'designation' is" she laughed.  
Janeway smiled. "Let me talk to her and see if she is willing"  
Anna nodded. "Captain, I was wondering, if I might also have a go with working on your shields? They are a little bit out of date compared to the ones that were on Sami's shuttle, maybe we could upgrade yours?"  
Janeway smiled. "That could be useful, speak to Be'lanna in engineering when you and Sami get the chance. How is Sami?"  
Anna looked at her mother before sitting down. "He's alright, I don't know, He won't really talk to me"  
Janeway looked at her daughter. "Do you know why?"  
Anna shook her head. "No, other than maybe the fact I've tried to get along with people on board, he just kinda keeps to himself in sickbay. Maybe he's a little lonely, I promised him we'd have tea together tonight but he just slumped away"  
Kathryn put a hand on her daughter's arm, smiling sympathetically. "You both have been through a lot together, he took you in, maybe he's nervous about letting you fly? That's all." She mused. "Actually Anna I was meaning to ask, when you were with Mark, did it ever occur to you to go to your Grandma's or your Aunt Phoebe?" Janeway asked. "They promised me they'd look out for you"  
Anna dipped her head. "After things went bad with Mark, I…. I was hurt and angry and upset" Anna admitted. "I said some things I didn't mean, to both Phoebe and Grandma." She sighed. "I never wanted to be a burden on them and after you went missing, I was devastated, then when Mark... did what he did. I was too angry with the world and, I blamed you… which meant that I blamed my family too" She muttered fiddling with her hands. "I didn't mean the words I said, I was just so angry"  
Janeway moved to her daughter's side and knelt down. "If there's one thing I know about OUR family, is that they forgive and forget easily" Janeway smiled. "They'll have known you were angry and they would have welcomed you back"  
"I was too ashamed to go back, once I realized what I'd said was wrong, I was too much of a coward to own up to it, so I just left" Anna responded.

"Be'lanna to Captain Janeway" Janeway sighed gently looking apologetically at her daughter.  
"Janeway here"  
"Captain we could use your help down here"  
"On my way" Janeway replied. "Anna, why don't you come with me" she smiled. "I'll introduce you to Be'lanna"  
Anna smiled and stood up. "Well I already know Be'lanna but I'd love a tour of engineering." The two left the ready room together talking all the way.

"Okay Anna you have to tell me how you knew how to fix that problem, even Be'lanna was stumped" Janeway replied walking into sickbay to see her daughter.  
Anna laughed. "I told you, me and Sami built a shuttle remember, and our propulsion has moved on since Voyager was launched, we've had seven years to upgrade Captain" She smiled gently at the mother.  
The Doctor smiled at the pair. "Well you'll be pleased to know Captain I've given Sam and Anna a clean bill of health, they are available to leave sickbay and join the crew"  
Anna smiled. "Thanks Doc"

Janeway beamed "Excellent, Sam I've made arrangements for you to bunk down with another Ensign he said you helped him in the Jeffreys tubes a few days ago"  
Sam smiled. "Yes Captain, Ensign Martin" he nodded and headed out of sickbay.  
Janeway looked at Anna. "Of course you're staying with me, we tried to find you both your own space but sadly we don't have any at the moment, once ones free we'll move you into your own quarters"  
Anna nodded. "That's fine, besides, we have seven years to catch up on right?" she laughed gently plaiting her long blonde hair and tying it up into a bun on the back of her head.

"Alright let's go" the Captain smiled and lead her daughter out of sickbay. This is it, Anna thought, this is the start of a new life.

 _Thanks guys, trying to get this story rolling but don't want the entire thing to be fast paced but this chapter was strangely hard to write, maybe I'll throw in a curve ball next chapter ;) you'll have to keep your eye out.  
As always please fav and review 3_


End file.
